In many developed countries, the social structure has progressed towards aging in the recent years, and the elderly frequently suffer from impaired physical mobility due to biological factors such as function aging or diseases. To provide the elderly with better mobility, various electric scooters have become available. With the coordination of barrier-free spaces, not only the living quality of the elderly is increased, but also burdens on caretakers are alleviated. Further, electric scooters provide the physical challenged with similar assistance.
A conventional shock-absorbent structure of an electric transportation means primarily includes a frame, a front wheel and a back wheel. The frame and the front wheel are connected through a hydraulic shock absorber. The hydraulic shock absorber is usually provided with an oil tank and a piston. When the electric transportation means rides on bumpy road conditions, the piston connected to the frame applies a pressure on the oil tank, and the associated vibration amplitude is absorbed by oil in the oil tank to achieve a shock absorbing effect and enhance riding comfort. However, such shock-absorbent structure is quite complicated, and the oil tank also needs a sufficient space for storing oil and thus increases the overall volume of the shock-absorbent structure. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that overcomes issues of the prior art.